


Lélegzet

by missneuroticS



Series: The adventures of Norman Wenford [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Dark Past, F/M, Family, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Suburbia
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: Wenford és Rat találkoznak az utcán 11 év után...
Series: The adventures of Norman Wenford [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062557





	1. Te itt?!

2007\. december. 10.

Hihetetlen, hogy a sors kusza szálai, egy felbukkanó barát, egy emlék, mennyire vissza tudja rántani az embert oda, ahonnan talán sohasem ment el igazán.  
\- Hé, Wenford! - nevének hallatán a férfi ámulva nézett a vele szemben álló fickóra és a döbbenet vonta maga alá a látottaktól.  
A másik viszont nagyon elemében volt és valószínűleg nem is hagyta volna szóhoz.  
\- Wenford! Atyaég! Norman Wenford! Ne is tagadd, te vagy az, ezer közül is megismerlek! Krisztus a kereszten, ezt nem hiszem el! - hadarta izgatottan és ujjongva borult a nyakába. Wenford eltolta magától, de csak hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, az ő szeme sem káprázik és csakugyan egy nagyon régóta nem látott ismerőst sodort felé a véletlen.  
\- Rat?!- és szemei hitetlenkedve végigpásztázták a fiút. Ezer emlékkép tódult a fejébe hirtelen, amiket gondosan őrzött magában. Sosem hitte volna, hogy majd újra felszínre kerülnek és hegyes szilánkokként szerte-szét repülve terjednek el benne. Nevetések, foci, nők, közös balhék, könnyek, tragédia, drog és még mennyi más. Ott pörgött előtte ismét élesen. A torka elszorult ettől és elhomályosodott a szeme.  
\- Istenem...Rat...Haver...- dadogta megtörve.  
A fiú alig változott, pedig eltelt 11 év. Még mindig kócos volt és hordta azt a nevetséges szemüvegét, a gyerekes, simlis vonásai szinte teljesen megőrződtek.  
\- Nem hív már senki sem így. - helyebített és Wenford akkor látta, hogy a ruházata milyen elegáns. Fekete öltöny és nyakkendő, szintén sötét ballonkabát, mint egy üzletember, vagy valami fontos személy. Ő stílusában képtelen volt a változtatásra, még mindig ugyanolyan lepukkantnak tartotta magát, elnyűtt farmer, kopott sportcipő, használt téli kabát.  
\- Már nem tartod égőnek a Bobby nevet? - érdeklődött, utalva az annak idején köztük esett, legelső párbeszédre, ami a bemutatkozással és a nevek tisztázásával kezdődött.  
Rat felnevetett.  
\- Már nem! De inkább a Robert nevet használom. Az kellően komoly. A testvérek is így hívnak. - felelte.  
\- Testvérek? - kérdezett vissza Wenford.  
\- Pár éve a Szép Horizont nevű gyülekezet tagja vagyok. - válaszolt a fiú.  
Wenford akkor lett figyelmes a kabátján függő kitűzőre, amin valóban a Robert név állt.  
\- Beléptél egy szektába? - értetlenkedett lesokkolódva.  
Ha valakiről, akkor éppen Rat-ről nem bírta volna elképzelni az ilyesmit.  
De változnak az idők. És erre ő maga is élő tanú.  
\- Ez nem szekta, hanem egy közösség. Ami alapjaiban megváltoztatta az életemet! Már nem élek tudatmódosítókkal, csak úgy bele az üres életbe!Van célom, amiért minden nap érdemes felkelni! A Szép Horizont klubszobájában a heti gyűléseken beszélgetünk mindenféléről, meghallgatjuk egymást, akinek tudunk, segítünk és terjesztjük a folyóíratunkat. Nem is tudod, milyen remek dolog tartozni valahova! - sorolta teljes átéléssel Rat.  
Wenford jelenleg tényleg nem tudta ezt, de jó érzés borította el, hogy látta Rat-nek sikerült élve megúsznia a kilencvenes éveket és mára lenyugodva, egy helyes útra tért.  
\- Oké, ne haragudj! Nem akartalak megbántani, az a lényeg, hogy jól érzed magad. - szabadkozott.  
Rat bólintott.  
\- Én remekül vagyok, elhiheted. De mesélj te, azt hiszem, volna miről. Rendesen leléceltél ám, egy halom pénzt és egy bocsánatkérő levelet hagyva Frankie kocsmájában. - a megjegyzés kissé szemrehányó volt és Wenford szégyellte is magát azért, ahogy annak idején kámforként szívódott fel.  
\- Zűrös idők voltak. - vonogatta a vállát. Nem szándékozott ennél jobban beavatni Rat-et, mert már nem volt semmi értelme.  
\- Mi mind azt hittük, megöltek! - mondta Rat.  
Wenford meghökkent.  
\- De miért hittetek ilyet?  
\- Frankie hamar összerakta a képet, mármint hogy az a rengeteg pénz valószínűleg rossz kezekből származhat és hogy bajba kerülhettél. Hónapok teltek el és te nem jöttél vissza, Frankie kerestetni akart a rendőrökkel, de végülis lebeszéltük róla, azzal a szöveggel, hogy te a jég hátán is megélsz és bizonyára valami egzotikus szigeten tengeted a mindennapjaidat. De ez csak süketelés volt, belül mindannyian azt gondoltuk, hogy utólért a végzeted.  
\- Chelsea is? - Wenford évek óta nem mondta ki ezt a nevet. A hideg végigfutott a hátán.  
\- Igen, ő is. És ettől ki volt borulva.- válaszolta Rat.  
Wenford elfordította a fejét, a szíve kényelmetlenül szúrni kezdett. Nem tudott jelenleg többet kérdezni a lányról.  
\- Őszintén sajnálom, hogy aggodalmat okoztam mindannyiótoknak. - dünnyögött könnyek között. Nem akarta, hogy Rat ezt meglássa. Inkább nézte azt a kirakatot, ami előtt belebotlott a fiúba. A város készült már a karácsonyi ünnepekre és ez meglátszott a sok fényes, ünnepi dekoráción is.  
\- Tegyük ezt most félre, hála Istennek, hogy élsz! Viszont azt még mindig nem árultad el, hogy mi is lett veled. Gyanítom, van családod, mert különben nem álldogálnál a játékbolt előtt.  
Rat meglátásától Wenford fülig elpirult és egy másik fejezet, egy új filmtekercs kezdett el játszódni benne. Mikor felült arra a vonatra, ami órákkal később a végállomáson tette le, a lelke tele volt a Tommy halála iránti gyásszal, az elvonókúra még frissen élt benne, ez vegyült az adrenalinnal is, ami majd szétvetette, hiszen nem kevés pénz volt nála, amikhez nem legálisan jutott hozzá. Mindent feltett egy lapra és mindent újra akart kezdeni, ez létfontosságú volt számára. Volt nála pénz, talán túl sok is és ő sohasem bírt jól bánni a pénzzel. Igaz, sohasem volt ennyi neki. Kivett egy albérletet, egy átlagos, egyszobás, lakótelepi lakást, vásárolt magának pár holmit, amire szüksége volt. A maradékot gyorsan berakta a bankba, egyfajta vésztartalékként, pedig nem bízott meg a pénzintézetekben, de még mindig jobb volt ott tárolni, mint attól félni, mikor lopják el tőle, vagy ami rosszabb, mikor fogja értelmetlen, vagy veszélyes dolgokra költeni. Mégpedig drogra. Wenford úgy vélte, sohasem szabadult meg teljesen a kábítószerek árnyékától, azok mint rossz szellemek, ott lengedeztek körülötte, azt várva, hogy mikor gyengül el. Ezért igyekezett az unalmas, gondolkodással töltött órák számát lecsökkenteni. Lett állása, építkezéseken dolgozott, ha nem, akkor kocsmákba járt. Próbált emberekkel ismerkedni, mert nem szerette a magányt, de felismerte, hogy az ideig-óráig vele beszélgető, iszogató ismeretlen fazonok, nem kínálnak valódi támaszt. Ha megunják őt, odébb állnak, ha nincs pénze, elkerülik. Olyanok, mint Tommy, Fun boy, Rat és Frankie, nem teremnek minden bokorban.  
Olive és ő az egyik helyi kocsmában találkoztak össze, nem sokkal azután, hogy Wenford ide költözött. A lány 19 éves volt, alacsony termetű, törékeny. Szőkésbarna hajjal, apró szeplőkkel az arcán, topázszínű szemekkel és helyes mosollyal. Zaklatott családból érkezett, ahol állítása szerint, örökösen balhé volt. Abba hagyta a középiskolát és itt-ott dolgozott, hogy legyen pénze, de azzal mindig hadilábon állt. Wenfordhoz hasonlóan ő is menekült az élet valósága és az egyedüllét elől. Ez a közös pont hozta őket össze, meg az a néhány, gondtalanságot ígérő ital a bárpulton, amire Wenford a lányt meghívta és Olive szíves-örömest vele tartott. Az egész, egy pár alkalmat magába foglaló, kötöttségektől mentes viszonynak indult, Wenford nem akart többet, ő még Chelsea után vágyakozott, élt benne az elképzelés, hogy amint a zűr-zavar elül körülötte és eltelik néhány hónap, visszamegy hozzá. Megáll a leharcolt, égbe magasodó panelépület hetedik emeletén, Chelsea lakásának ajtaja előtt, majd mikor a lány ajtót nyit, a karjaiba zárja. Ezt tervezte és nem akarta Olive-t álltatni, ugyanakkor magának is félt bevallani, hogy vitathatatlanul jól érzi magát a lánnyal, aki egyre többet maradt nála az albérletben. A karjai között fekve, az illatát érezve, az ölését magán tudva, Wenford már nem is érezte magát annyira egyedül.  
Nem rég óta voltak együtt, mikor Olive bejelentette, gyereket vár. A hír teljesen sokkolta Wenfordot. A tervét a továbblépésről, amit olyan gondosan felépített magában, átírta az a kis élet, amit bár nem tervezetten, de előhívtak és most már visszavonhatatlanul Olive szíve alatt fejlődött. Wenford képtelen lett volna hátat fordítani Olive-nak és a születendő gyermekének. Ahogy a lány hasa kerekedett, azt vette észre magán, hogy ez az egész helyzet felvillanyozza és ismeretlen, bizsergető érzéssel telíti meg minden sejtjét. Természetesen Olive szülei nem örültek ennek annyira, de egy közös családi vacsora alkalmával Wenford megismerte őket és látta, hogy rendes, kétkezi munkásemberek, akik csak féltik a kislányukat és a legjobbat akarják számára. Wenford nem tartotta magát jónak, de elhatározta, hogy mindent megtesz, amit egy apának tennie kell.  
És amit egy férjnek is. Mert Olive szülei ragaszkodtak az esküvőhöz. Wenford sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer ez történik vele és még észbe kapni sem volt ideje, mert egy áprilisi napon ott állt Olive és ő, az anyakönyvvezető előtt. Mosolygott, de belül kegyetlenül marta a lelkiismeret, mert úgy vette el Olive-t, hogy még mindig Chelsea-n járt az esze. És még utána is nagyon sokat, hiába csillogott gyűrű az ujján, hiába feküdt ott mellette a felesége, az érzelemei nem csillapodtak Chelsea iránt. De most az egyszer jól akarta csinálni, túl sok nőt hagyott ott a részeg, kábítószeres légyottok után, félre kellett mindent söpörnie és készülnie a születendő kicsi érkezésére. Ez kedves és szívet melengető feladat volt. Olive és ő, gyakran éjszakába nyúlóan beszélgettek a babáról. Wenford megmondta előre, hogy természetesen fiú lesz. Mert szerinte az első gyermeke csakis fiú lehet, ez íratlan szabály. Aztán 1998. szeptember 22.-én, késő délután megszületett Kylie és mikor Wenford először a kezébe fogta, megértette, hogy létezhet a szerelemnél erősebb, nagyobb és másabb erő is a világon. A végtelen büszkeséget, ami eltöltötte új családja iránt, meg akarta osztani az anyjával. Úgy érezte, ezt Monicanak is tudnia kell, bár magának annak idején szentül megígérte, hogy soha többet nem keresi a nőt, aki tönkretette az életét, de nem bírta ezt megtartani. Több régi lakóhelyüket is felkutatta, kérdezősködött iránta, így tudta, meg hogy anyját hosszú börtönbüntetésre ítélték kábítószercsempészet és gyilkossági kísérlet vádjával. Ez kijózanító volt számára, de nem lepte meg túlzottan. Végül csak egy rövidke levelet írt, amiben tájékoztatta a nőt, hogy nagymamává lett, csak ennyit akart. A borítékra még a címét sem írta rá, nem szeretett volna választ.  
Kylie születésével teljesen új időszámítás kezdődött Wenford életében, nehéz, de szeretetteljes korszak. Olive apja szerzett számára állást a gyárban, így a több műszakos munkarend keretbe foglalta a napjait. Ha nem dolgozott, otthon volt és igyekezett a feleségének segíteni a baba gondozásában. Wenford egyszerűen odáig volt a lányáért, rajongott érte és azt hitte ez a tündérmese, a valódi család, amiben neki sosem volt része, mint egy megérdemelt jutalom, most már mindig az övé marad.  
De tündérmesék nincsenek, vagy ha vannak is, Olive egy másikba kívánkozott kis idő múlva, mert egyre gyakoribbá váltak közöttük a viták, súrlódások. Mindketten hibásak voltak persze. Wenford sokat dolgozott, gyakran feszült és fáradt volt, Olive pedig unta a négy falat és az állandó gyereksírást. Így ismét beíratkozott a középiskolába, hogy megszerezze az érettségit. Ekkor kezdődtek igazán a problémák. Olive megváltozott, Wenford többször kapta rajta a lányt hazugságon, ha számon kérte, felesége máris robbant. A kapcsolat közöttük leredukálódott pár szavas párbeszédekre, vagy a szócsatákra. Ezen nem segített az ivás, de Wenford csak ezzel tudta oldani az idegességet. Olive napról-napra távolodott tőle és ötlete sem volt, hogyan állítsa meg ezt a lefelé zuhanást. Sosem értett a konfliktuskezeléshez. És sajnos az ittasság sem a legjobb énjét hozta ki belőle. Az i-re a pontot az tette fel, mikor egy nap, munkából hazafelé menet, az egyik kocsmában megpillantotta a feleségét egy idegen férfival iszogatni. Nem tétovázott, belépett és válogatott káromkodások közepette nekiesett az ismeretlen alaknak. Ez már Olive-nak is sok volt, közéjük ugrott és belekiabálta Wenford arcába, hogy gyűlöli és el akar válni. Wenford pedig csak állt ott, vérző orral, horzsolásokkal és keservesen sajgó szívvel. Nem Olive miatt, őt sosem sikerült valósan, mélyen megszeretnie. Nem is hibáztatta már, fiatal volt, változatosságra vágyott, amit végül egy másik férfitól adott meg neki, tiszta sor. Az egyetlen, amitől tartott, hogy elszakítják tőle a lányát. Ezt nagyon nem akarta, de tisztában volt vele, hogy minden bíróság az anya javára ítél. A válást 2000 végén mondták ki, de Olive több héttel azelőtt visszaköltözött a szüleihez Kylie-val és már volt is új férfi az életében. Wenford mindennapjaiból egyszerre eltűnt a gyerekzsivaly, összetörve a szívét. Vasárnapi apa lett, akarata ellenére. Nem is tudott sokáig az albérletben maradni, az emlékek fájtak neki. A gyárban is felmondott és a város másik végébe költözött, újra építkezéseken kezdett dolgozni, hogy legyen pénze a gyerektartásra. Ha le volt égve, a bankban félrerakott összeghez nyúlt, így a pénz, fogyott, mintha söpörnék. De nem érdekelte, látni akarta a lányát, amilyen sűrűn csak lehet. Ez tartotta melegen a mindennapokban. Az a pár óra vidámság, amit Kylie szerzett neki a láthatások alkalmával. És az sem szomorította akkor el, hogy exneje, vagy volt anyósa fagyos szemekkel, kimérten kísérik minden mozdulatát, mintha ellenség lenne és nem egykori családtag.  
A barátai, Chelsea az évekkel ezelőtt hátrahagyott élete még mindig kísértette, hallotta, hogy Allberry meghalt és ettől még jobban fellángolt benne az, hogy visszamegy, hiszen már nem kell tőle tartania, de végül beijedt és aztán erről letett. Nem találta a helyét, eléggé mélyponton volt, sokszor nézett a pohár aljára, amiért gyakran a munkahelyén sem tudott teljesíteni, a bankban hagyott pénze vészesen csökkent. Egy spirálba került, amiből nem tudott kikeveredni. Mind többet gondolt a drogra, és ez megrémisztette. A sötét gondolatokat csak nagy harcok árán tudta legyőzni magában.  
És akkor jött Margie. A pultosnő abból a helyi kocsmából, ahol Wenford az új lakásba költözésekor legtöbbet megfordult és jópárszor alaposan le is ittasodott. De Margie sosem gúnyolódott vele ezért, mindig őszinte és féltő gondoskodással kérdezgette hogy érzi magát, majd amikor már végképp elég volt az alkohol Wenfordnak, lefektette a kocsma raktárában egy matracra és zárás után hazafuvarozta. Margie kedves, mindig mosolygós arcú, barna szemű és barna, göndör hajú nő volt. Kilenc évvel volt idősebb Wenfordnál, túl két váláson. Nem közeledett sosem nyíltan, de Wenford annyira már ismerte a női nemet, hogy érzékelje a finom jeleket, a lágy érintéseket, ahogy a raktárba kísérte, mikor már nagyon részeg volt, és az érdeklődő kérdéseket. A nő mindig örömmel hallgatta a beszámolóját, ahogy mesélte hogy Kylie-val töltötte a napot. És Wenfordnak erre volt szüksége, erre szomjazott, mióta a városba érkezett. Hogy valaki mellette és vele legyen. Teljes lényével.  
Olive-al ellentétben, Margie nagyon is tudta mit akar. Stabil életet és családot. Hogy erre miért pont Wenfordot szemelte ki, mit látott benne, érthetetlen volt. Lehet, hogy félt a magánytól, vagy meg akart menteni valakit, aki reménytelen volt. Kitudja. De alig száradt meg a tinta Wenford válási határozatán, máris összeköltöztek. Wenford akarta így. Margie a gondját viselte minden értelemben, jó volt hozzá és fiút szült neki. Kettőt is. Graham 2002 márciusában, Ryan 2003 augusztusában jött a világra. Wenford pedig boldog volt, megkapott mindent. Egy szerető társat és gyerekeket. Most már akár minden rendben is mehetett volna, de ő nem tudott hosszútávon élni a szerencséjével. Lehet, a génjeiben volt ez, vagy szimplán egy pancser volt, aki elszúrta. Fogalma sem volt a válaszról. De egy nap úgy ébredt, hogy minden inogni körülötte, amit biztosnak vélt és ismét feketeség borult rá. Újra kezdődött az egész, jött a kattogás a szer iránt és nem tudta a miértjét. Miért alakult ez így? Mert túl jó volt minden? A napok szépen sorban váltották egymást, egy nő várta haza szeretettel a munkából és két édes fiúcska, közben pedig a lányával is találkozhatott, ahogy tudott. Miért nem tudott megfelelni a követelményeknek? Miért nem tudta visszaadni a sok jóságot, amit kapott?  
Wenford nem nagyon emlékezett azokra a napokra, összemosódtak a szemei előtt. Csak a hazugság, a személyisége eltorzulása és a kábulat maradt, az emésztő vágyakozás, hogy elszálljon. Más nem érdekelte, nem hallgatott a józan ész figyelmeztetésére, sem Margie sírástól elcsukló, könyörgő, vagy épp fenyegetőző hangjára. Akkor nem volt előtte a gyerekei arca. Egy önző szemét volt. Aki megijesztette a körülötte élőket. Margie pedig túl jó anyja volt a fiúknak, ahhoz hogy ennek hosszú távon kitegye őket. Néhány ordítozásba fulladó beszélgetés és kábítószeres ájulás után, Wenford egy reggelen egyedül ébredt az albérletében. Csend honolt a lakásban és nagyon fázott. Belülről. A szoba üres volt, az összes gyerekholmi és ruha eltűnt és ahogy az utolsó szekrényajtót is kinyitotta, rájött, mekkora baromságot csinált. A tetteivel annyira maga ellen hangolta a nőt, hogy nem akart már vele lenni. Pedig Wenford elment a klinikára, nem feküdt be elvonóra, de részt vett a beszélgetésen, kapott gyógyszereket, amik visszaterelték kisiklottságát, rendezték a zavarodottságát, de elkésett, a családját elvesztette. Akárhányszor kérte Margie-t nem fogadta vissza, már nem bízott meg benne, azt mondta a gyerekek biztonsága a legfontosabb. És ennek lassan egy éve, Wenford akármit is tett, hogy visszaszerezze őket, Margie makacs ellenállásába ütközött. Ráadásul beköszöntött a december és közelgett az első karácsony a fiai nélkül. Soha nem félt még ennyire, szinte rettegett, hogyan fogja átvészelni.  
\- Tehát? Van családod?- hallotta ismét Rat kíváncsi kérdését és ettől a fejében lejátszódó egyszerre jó és szomorkás filmkockák halványodni kezdtek.  
\- Három gyerek, két nőtől. - válaszolta kissé halkan és megszeppenve.  
Még senkinek sem mesélt a gyerekeiről, de úgy érezte, reggelig tudna áradozni róluk.  
Rat szája nyitva maradt a csodálkozástól.  
\- Ez igen! Alaposan sikerült felnőnöd!  
Wenford szkeptikusan grimaszolt egyet, majd előkotorta a tárcáját, amiben a gyerekek kicsit gyűrött fotója volt berakva.  
\- Ő itt a lányom, Kylie-nak hívják, 9 éves múlt, szerencsére nem a szüleire hasonlít és jól tanul, mindenben tehetséges. Sajnos ritkán találkozunk, mert az anyja összeállt egy fickóval és innen négy órányira költöztek. Ők meg itt a fiúk, Graham 5 éves, Ryan pedig 4, tavaly még együtt karácsonyoztak velem és ez lehetne most is így de...tudod milyen vagyok...csak beszippantott a kábszer megint kis időre, ezért az anyjuk elvitte őket. Már nem csinálom, időben leálltam, gyógyszert is szedek rá, de Margie nem jön vissza, hajthatatlan. Teljesen igaza van, egy hálátlan balfék vagyok! - hadarta indulatosan és nagyokat sóhajtott, hogy ne sírja el magát.  
\- Nagyon aranyos srácok és sajnálom, hogy így alakult. - mondta megütközve Rat.  
\- Épp játékokat nézegettem nekik. Mit gondolsz, mivel játszik egy osztályelső kislány? Olyan régóta nincs velem, hogy úgy érzem, alig ismerem. És mit vegyek a fiúknak? Amúgy is tartozom némi gyerektartással, gondolom, így a közelükbe sem mehetek.  
Wenford kétségbeesett kérdésére Rat sem tudta a választ.  
\- Csak hinned kell, hogy még minden jóra fordulhat...  
Wenford csüggedten bámulta a lába előtt lévő szürke aszfaltot. A hideg kezdte csípni a kezeit, a meleg könnyek a szemeit.  
\- Mindennél jobban szeretem őket! A gyerekeim az életem, mióta nincsenek velem, mintha félember lennék. - vallotta be.  
Rat elismerően bólogatott.  
\- Ezt mondja egy igazi apa!  
\- Oh nem, pocsék apa vagyok, cserben hagytam a gyerekeimet! - tiltakozott Wenford, de nem tudta meggyőzni a másikat.  
\- Jó ember vagy, csak néha beüt a krach. De küzdj azért, hogy minden a régi legyen. Segítsek ajándékot választani, akarod, hogy bemenjünk az üzletbe?  
De Wenford a fejét rázta.  
\- Nincs nálam elég pénz, jövő héten kapok fizetést. Akkor majd megoldom, ne aggódj. Mostanában kicsit döcögősebb az anyagi helyzetem, de rajta vagyok a megoldáson. Hagyjuk is az én pénzügyeimet, te hogy kerültél ide, mi dolgod van itt? És mi van a többiekkel? Merre élnek, mit csinálnak? Jó ég, kegyetlen, hogy 11 éve semmit sem tudok rólatok. Mintha az ottani idő nem is az én életem lett volna!


	2. Higgy egy kicsit bennem!

Rat mosollyal az arcán intette le Wenfordot.  
\- Oké, haladjunk sorjában! Én most a Szép Horizont megbízásából vagyok itt. Egyik hittestvérünk lánya miatt jöttem, aki attól tartunk, bajban van, őt jöttem felkeresni és a jó útra téríteni. A lakótelepen látták. Esetleg, volna kedved velem jönni? Közben beszélgethetünk.  
\- Persze, szívesen, amúgy én is a telepen lakom. - Wenfordnak éppen semmi dolga nem volt, így elindult Rat-al a karácsonyi díszbe bújtatott utcákon.   
\- Szóval, mi történt azután, hogy elmentem? - érdeklődött Wenford pár percnyi szótlan gyaloglás után.  
\- Kicsit a feje tetejére álltak a dolgok. Senki sem értette, miért az eltűnés eme szélsőséges módját választottad. Az oké, ha forró a talaj a lábad alatt, de ezt legalább közölhetted volna velünk. Hiszen a barátaid voltunk, vagy mi...- korholta Wenfordot Rat.  
\- Még most is a barátaim vagytok! Bár megtudnám számolni, hányszor gondoltam rátok és hányszor akartam telefonálni, vagy más jelet adni magamról! De az itteni ritmus elsodort és minél több idő telt el, annál nehezebbnek és teljesíthetetlennek éreztem ezt. - magyarázta feldúlva Wenford, míg Rat-al elhagyták a karácsonyt idéző házakat és a külváros szürkeségének irányába igyekeztek. Rat látszólag tudta, merre tart mintha már többször járt volna erre, lehet hogy így is volt, lehet hogy már elsietett Wenford mellett is, csak nem találkozott a tekintetük. Egészen idáig.  
\- Rendben, én nem ítélkezem. Megvolt a saját gondod és dolgod, vagy ahogy annak idején mondtam, hát ezt dobta a gép. De nehezen tértünk napirendre a tetted felett. - biccentett Rat.  
\- És mi lett a pénzzel, amit nektek hagytam? - kérdezte Wenford.  
\- Frankie végül Tommy szüleinek adta, ők pedig egy szép síremléket készíttettek belőle.- felelte Rat.  
Wenford örült, hogy ezt hallja.  
\- Frankie mindig is rendes alak volt, még ha sokszor nem ezt sugározta kifelé. A legjobbat tette azzal a pénzzel, amit csak lehet.- sóhajtott és megjelent előtte a sokszor zsörtölődő, maszatos kötényt viselő férfi képe. Fura, hogy az eltelt hosszú évek alatt semmit sem fakult az emlék.  
\- Frankie azt mondta, hogy te biztos ezt akarnád. - toldotta meg még Rat.  
Wenford a fejét ingatta.  
\- Én azt akartam volna, hogy Tommy köztünk legyen. Ha még élne, biztos elvette volna Anie-t és lenne családja! Ő egy rendkívüli ember volt. Sokkal többet érdemelt az értelmetlen halálnál.   
\- Ez így van. De nem mindenki kapja azt, ami jár neki. - értett egyet Rat.  
És az emlékek egyre jobban tolakodtak Wenford szemei elé, ahogy a hidegben sétáltak és beszélgettek.  
\- Na, és Fun boy? Istenemre mondom, őrült volt az a fazon...  
A hirtelenszőke hajú, acélkékszemű Fun boy-nál furább fickót nem igazán hordhatott volna hátán a föld! Wenford mégis szívesen emlékezett vissza rá, mert szerette a társaságát és jól esett neki, hogy a fiú elárulta pár igazán személyes élményét, na meg ott volt a lakótelepi lövöldözős eset, az állomáson történtek és a Susy Andrews ügy, amikor együtt mentek a discoba...Hogyan is tudta volna ezeket elfelejteni?  
\- Hát ő még most is őrült. Nagyon. És ezt vedd szó szerint.- forgatta meg a szemeit Rat.  
Wenford összezavarodott.  
\- Úgy érted, hogy...  
\- A szerencsétlent egy elmegyógyintézetbe zárták, már vagy másfél éve...Sosem volt normális, de az utóbbi időkben durván üldözéses téveszméi lettek, ön és közveszélyes volt. Most legalább figyelnek rá. - vágott a szavába Rat.  
Wenfordot mintha gyomorba vágták volna.  
\- Istenem, szegény...- motyogta lehangoltan.   
\- Néha meglátogatom, de vagy le van szedálva és csak bámul rám, vagy szökni akar és az összeesküvés elméleteivel traktál...Menthetetlen a pasi. - elmélkedett Rat.  
Wenfordnak Fun boy jövőjéről az elmegyógyintézet nem jutott volna eszébe. A srácnak, bár volt egy nehéz múltja, akadtak különcségei, meg fárasztó is volt, de emellett ott volt a határokat nem ismerő vakmerősége és a jól elrejtett, Wenford által felismert, érző szíve is. Jobb sorsot is kaphatott volna, az biztos.  
\- Frankie-t már félek megkérdezni...Mi lett vele és a kocsmájával?   
\- Frankie jól van, és igaz, hogy eleinte nem ez volt a szándéka, de végül csak túladott a kocsmán, belefáradt és mást akart csinálni. Tommy halála és a te olajra lépésed mindenkire és mindenre kihatott. Széthullottunk. Ahányan voltunk, annyifelé sodródtunk, de igyekeztünk azért egymáson tartani a szemünket. Csak már semmi sem volt a régi...  
\- És Chelsea? - Wenford most érzett magában annyi bátorságot, hogy rákérdezzen mi történt a nővel, akit olyan ocsmányul magára hagyott.  
Érezte, hogy fagy meg a beszélgetés fonala, mert Rat hümmögött és sokáig csak zsebre vágott kézzel baktatott mellette.  
\- Párszor megfordult még a kocsmában, vígasztaltuk egy darabig, majd elmaradt és ennyi...  
A szavai mögött nem volt magabiztosság,   
\- Ez minden?- kérdezte meg ismét Wenford.  
Rat vállat vont.  
\- Igen, Chelsea bizonyosan túllépett a múlton. A magunk módján ezt csináltuk mind.  
Wenford nem érezte teljesen őszintének, amit Rat mondott. Túl tárgyilagos volt és kurta.  
\- Tényeg nincs több infód róla?- érdeklődött csalódottan, de Rat nem felelt, helyette megtorpanva, homlokát ráncolva, dühösen és mereven nézett előre. Wenford is megállt és nem tudta mi ütött a másikba hirtelen.  
\- Miért álltunk meg? - kérdezte, mire Rat a tőlük nem messze, ráérősen álldogáló, kihívó ruhákba öltözött lány felé bökött.  
\- Nézd!  
Wenford Rat-ra sandított, majd a lányra.  
\- Ismered?  
\- És te?- kérdezett vissza Rat és elindult a gyanútlanul cigarettázó lány irányába. Wenford követte.  
\- Futólag. Azt hiszem, Kenza May a neve. Mit akarsz tőle?  
\- Micsoda? Kenza May? Inkább Dorothy Sloane! És ezzel a viselkedéssel nagyon sok fájdalmat okoz az édesanyjának. - avatta be felháborodottan Rat a részletekbe Wenfordot, akinek rögtön összeállt a mozaik.  
\- Ő az, akit keresel? - hüledezett.  
\- Pontosan. A szégyentelen perszóna! - szitkolózott Rat, ahogy a lakótelep szürke kőkockáin lépdeltek keresztül, egyenesen a lányhoz, aki egy padnak támaszkodva, unottan szívta a cigarettáját, kezében lóbálva pink színű táskáját, amihez egyáltalán nem illett a vastag, ocelotmintás szőrmekabát. A hideg időjárás ellenére is miniszoknyát viselt, feltűnő sminkben lévő arcát zilált, piszkosszőke haj keretezte.  
\- Végre megvagy!- kiáltott rá Rat és mielőtt a lány elillanhatott volna, máris előtte termett. Wenford valamivel odébb nézte a kissé bizarr jelenetet.  
\- Mi a francot keresel itt? - förmedt a lány Rat-re barátságtalanul.  
\- Neked is szép napot Kenza May! Vagy hívjalak inkább Dorothy-nak?  
\- Ne merészeld, gyűlölöm a nevemet! Ez is anyám egyik ellenem kitervelt merénylete! Na, nyögd ki, mit akarsz, aztán húzz el, nincs kedvem hozzád!- a lány dacosan állta Rat pillantását.  
\- Térj észhez és hagyj fel ezzel, amit most csinálsz! Inkább gyere velem, édesanyád betegre aggódja magát miattad!- Rat arcvonásai megenyhültek és gyengéden csúsztatta kezét a fiatal lány egyik csuklójára.   
\- Egy nagy frászt megyek veled vissza az agymosottak közé! Végleg itt maradok! Ezt tolmácsolhatod anyámnak is! - csattant fel a lány és kitépte karját Rat ujjai közül, majd elnyomva a cigarettát, Wenford irányába sandított.  
\- Te meg mit bámulsz Wenford? Komolyan, a szentfazékkal lógsz? Azt hittem, ennél jobb fej vagy. - gúnyolódott.   
\- Szerintem is vele kellene tartanod. - ingatta a fejét Wenford, de ezzel csak szította a tüzet.   
Kenza majd felrobbant az idegességtől. Bizonyosan jó ideje menekült a Szép Horizont követei elől és nagyon nem tetszett neki, hogy aztán mégis megtalálták.  
\- Hát majd pont te adsz nekem tanácsokat, te ócska drogos! Azért mert volt köztünk egy kis üzleti alapú ez, meg az, még nem kérem ki a véleményedet!   
Rat dühösen Wenfordra nézett.  
\- Futólag ismered, mi?- háborgott pofákat vágva.  
\- Tényleg nem tudok róla sok mindent, a nevén kívül. - Wenford megvonta a vállát. Kenza May már egy ideje a telepen lődörgött. Nem volt jó híre a környéken, nem válogatta meg a partnereit. Lecsúszottabbnál, lecsúszottabb körökben mozgott és folyton azt nézte, kitől mit kaphat. És ezért nem restellt szolgáltatásokat nyújtani. Wenfordtól is kunyerált már cigit, szeszesitalt, vagy pénzt, aki adott is neki, ha tudott, mert sajnálta. Mikor pedig gyógyszer, vagy ital hatása alatt futott bele, nem utasította el a sebtében kínálkozó alkalmakat.   
Komolyabban semmi sem történt közte és Kenza között, a lány viszont másként emlékezett, mert lecsapott a témára.  
\- Nos, volt némi kézimunka, vagy kétszer. És egyszer a számmal is csináltam neki a lépcsőfordulóban. Hidd el, a kis barátod egyáltalán nem ellenkezett! - és kajánul elmosolyodott.  
Wenford zavarba jött, ahogy visszaidéződött benne ez, elfojtott nyögések és a csókok alkoholíze az ajkán, a lány meleg bőre az övéhez simulva, egy-egy sötét, dohos lépcsőházban.   
\- Nem vagyok rá kíváncsi! Induljunk, édesanyád és a többiek már várnak. - tért vissza az eredeti céljához Rat. Kenza viszont félretolta az útból. A szemei szikrákat szórtak.  
\- Mi az, te süket vagy, mondd? Nem megyek veled sehova! És ha jót akarsz, befejezed hogy utánam járkálsz, az anyám megbízásából. Vannak páran mellettem, akik elfogadnak és nem apácát akarnak belőlem csinálni. Ők nem a te súlycsoportod. A saját érdekedben nem lenne jó, ha megismernéd az új baráti körömet. - fenyegetőzött.  
\- De Dorothy...- kezdett volna bele Rat, de a lány lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést.  
\- Kopjatok le rólam! - vetette még oda, majd elindult az egyik tízemeletes ház felé. Magassarkú csizmája ütemesen koppant a betonjárdán.  
\- Hát ez nem sült el túl jól. - ítélte meg Wenford, ahogy Kenza May téli ködbe vesző alakja után bámult.  
\- A családja mellett lenne a helye! Ez a lány még kiskorú! - motyogta letörten Rat.  
Wenford torka összeszorult.  
\- Nekem azt mondta, 21 éves múlt.- és most már nem csak kellemetlenül zavarodottnak érezte magát, hanem szégyenkezni kezdett.  
Rat csatátvesztett tekintettel pislantott Wenfordra.  
\- Tudnám, mit mondok majd a szüleinek. - tűnődött.  
Wenford szívesen tanácsolt volna valamit, de az ő élete is egy merő káosz volt, ráadásul a saját hibájából.  
\- Figyelj, itt lakok pár háznyira, gyere el hozzám, igyunk egy kávét, vagy teát, nagyon hideg lett az idő. - ajánlotta aztán, jobb ötlet híján.  
És Rat elfogadta az invitálást, így elsétáltak Wenford albérletébe. A földszinti, valamikori tárolóhelyiségből kialakított, egyszobás albérlet kissé rendetlen volt, mióta Margie nem élt ott és nem takarított rendszeresen. Ennek ellenére Wenford szívélyesen hívta be a vendégét, tudta, hogy Rat nem fog megbotránkozni az állapotok miatt.  
\- Nem mindig volt ilyen lehangoló, mikor még Graham és Ryan is itt játszottak, a padló telis-tele volt kisautókkal, Margie pedig bevette magát a konyhába és jókat főzött. Ha most itt lennének, rá sem ismernél a lakásra!- mesélte Wenford, ahogy villanyt kapcsolt, levette a kabátját és behúzta a napszítta sötétítőt.  
Rat leült az újságokkal és mosásra váró ruhákkal teleszórt kanapéra. Közben Wenford tiszta csészéket keresett, majd kiszaladt a konyhába. Kitárta a konyhaszekrények ajtajait, de kávét nem talált, csak egy-két teafiltert, amit még a felesége hagyott ott, így elkezdett vizet melegíteni a kannában.  
\- Margie igazán szerethetett téged, Norman. - vélte Rat, mikor Wenford visszajött a konyhából. Wenford szeme párás lett és folytogatta a sírás.  
\- És meg sem érdemeltem. - bólogatott hevesen ahogy csak állt az ajtófélfánál, figyelve a teavíz zubogását a gáztűzhelyen.  
\- Nagy ajándék egy nő szerelme és kivételes az, aki ezt megtapasztalja. - tette még hozzá Rat.  
\- Téged még sosem ért utól a szerelem? - csodálkozott el Wenford.  
Rat bánatosan csóválta meg a fejét.  
\- Még várok az igazira.   
\- Biztos jönni fog, a legjobbakat kívánom neked! És a többieknek is. - vágott a szavába Wenford. Közben a teavíz felforrt, gyorsan kitöltötte a csészékbe, majd hozzárakta a filtert is és kivitte Rat-nak az asztalra. A meleg gőz az arcába vágott, ahogy a csészéje fölé hajolt. Jobban esett volna neki egy sör, de ezt leplezve, álmatagon kavargatta el a cukrot a teájában. Újra Fun boy-ra és Frankie-re gondolt. És Chelsea-ra. Még mindig tudni szeretett volna róla.  
\- Attól tartok, Fun boy lemaradt erről a járatról. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha felépül és teljes értékű ember lehet. De talán neki nem is való egy párkapcsolat. Rajta lehet, hogy nem is segítene. - jegyezte meg Rat.  
\- Akkor majd talál mást, ami boldoggá teszi. De meg kell próbálnia. Én hiszek Fun boy-ban. Hogy egyszer majd talpra áll.  
Wenford szavai meglepettséget varázsoltak Rat arcára.  
\- Hiszel benne? Szerintem te vagy az egyedüli. - kortyolt bele a teába.   
\- Meglehet. De az is több, mint a semmi. Ha meglátogatod a kórházban, mondd hogy üdvözlöm, hátha emlékszik még rám. Ő nem elveszett lélek, nem olyannak ismertem és ezt tudnia kell! Adj neki egy kis reményt valahogy. - kérte Wenford meghatottságtól csillogó szemekkel.  
\- Oké, így lesz. - ígérte meg Rat és az ő szemeiben is felragyogott ennek a fénynek a párja.  
Ezekután a beszélgetés Rat gyülekezeti teendőinek vizére evezett, a fiú elmesélte, hogyan mentette meg őt a Szép Horizont, a komor jövője elől. Wenford látta, hogy a változás mennyire számottevő, és teljesen új embert faragott Rat-ből. Közben rájuk esteledett, a tea is elfogyott és Rat-nak indulnia kellett az állomásra a vonathoz. Wenford sajnálta, hogy máris megy.   
\- Megadjam a telefonszámomat? - jutott eszébe, mikor már a bejárati ajtóban álltak. Nem régóta volt mobilkészüléke, még nem is nagyon értett hozzá, de haladnia kellett a korral és ennek segítségével tudott beszélni Kylie-val, és a fiaival.   
\- Kedves tőled, de mi a közösségben nem használunk efféle eszközöket. - hárította az ajánlatot Rat.  
Wenford elszontyolodott.  
\- Akkor lehet, hogy újabb 11 évet kell várnom, hogy találkozzunk...   
Rat arcán árnyak futottak végig, vett egy mély levegőt és megszólalt.  
\- Nos, valószínűleg egyáltalán nem helyes, hogy ezt teszem, meglehet, később bánni fogom, de el kell mondanom még valamit...Chelsea-ről.   
És pár másodpercig csendben néztek egymásra.  
\- Tudod, mi van Chelsea-val, ugye? - Wenford hangja remegett.  
Rat megadóan bólintott.  
\- Mikor leléptél, a padlóra került, kereste az okokat, de senki sem tudott érdemben felelni. Ott volt egyedül, elhagyva. Ahogy mi is, mind el voltunk veszve, Tommy meghalt, te elmentél, ez sok volt. Mint a süllyedő csónakok, csak a felszínen maradásra koncentráltunk. Fun boy kezdett becsavarodni, én meg mindenféle munkákat vállaltam, hogy lefoglaljam magam, de ha Frankie kocsmájába mentem, Chelsea-t mindig ott találtam a pultnál ücsörögni. Ő csak beszélgetni akart, eltűnni a csalódottság és a fájdalom elől...  
Rat szavait hallva, Wenford még inkább egy utolsó féregnek érezte magát.  
\- Mire akarsz kilyukadni? - kapta fel a fejét.  
\- A tetteid tükrében nem érdemelnéd meg, hogy erről tudj, de a barátom is vagy és én hiszek az őszinteség erejében. Szóval, az a helyzet, hogy Chelsea és Frankie egy idő után közelebb kerültek egymáshoz és aztán egy pár lettek! - Rat a mondat végére egészen elhalkult és még mindig nem volt száz százalékig biztos abban, hogy jól tette e, amit tett.  
Wenford feje zúgni kezdett, az igazság, mint mázsás szikla, temette maga alá. A szíve fájdalmasan kezdett dobogni és az az elképzelés, ami benne élt, lüktetett éveken át Chelsea-ről, kezdett repedni, darabokra törni.  
\- Hogyan? Frankie és Chelsea? - kérdezte, kissé hangosabban is, mint kellett volna.   
Szürreális volt az egész helyzet.  
\- Chelsea-t nem lehet vádolni semmivel, csak próbálta élni az életét tovább. Te voltál az, aki elhúztál és mindent hátrahagytál! - intette le Rat.  
\- Igy van, hibáztam! Nem így kellett volna! De hogy Frankie és Chelsea összejöttek...- Wenford kiábrándult tekintettel pásztázta az este sötétjébe burkolt lépcsőházat.  
\- Nem reménykedhetett az idők végezetéig, hogy majd visszatérsz...- mondta Rat.  
\- Ezt nem is vártam volna. - hajtotta le a fejét Wenford.  
\- Akkor meg? Azt mondtad nemrég, hogy a legjobbat kívánod a többieknek! Hát Chelsea-nek és Frankie-nek ez volt a legjobb, hogy egymásra találtak!- tárta szét karjait Rat.  
\- Igen, valószínűleg. - adott a másiknak igazat Wenford.  
De ettől még rossz volt erről tudomást szereznie.  
\- Vettek egy házat közösen, Frankie vállalkozást csinált, egy hangulatos kis kávézót, amibe Chelsea besegített. És persze lettek gyerekeik is. - mesélte Rat és minden egyes szavával mélyebbre nyomta az emlékezés szilánkjait Wenford szívébe. Most már tényleg el kellett fogadnia, tudomásul vennie, hogy Chelsea meglelte a boldogságát, mégpedig éppen Frankie Azzuro oldalán.   
\- Nagyszerű! Ha találkoznál velük, add át nekik a jókívánságaimat. - mosolyodott el és ügyelt arra, hogy a bánat egy cseppje se látszódjon rajta. Ennek így kellett lennie, és különben is ő tehetett mindenről, elhagyta a lányt egy ködös igérettel, hogy ez csak időleges, majd visszatér, de máshogy jöttek össze a dolgok. Mire is várt volna Chelsea?  
Rat biccentett.  
\- Oké, bár az a helyzet, hogy Frankie és Chelsea már egy ideje külön élnek. Jók voltak együtt, de valamiért mégsem nem működött hosszútávon.   
Wenford eddig elképedtségtől sápadt arca kipirult és egy hullámvasúton kezdte érezni magát az események fel és le ugrálásától.  
\- Szakítottak? Ez szomorú, vagyis...igen az...nem is tudom, mit mondjak...- egészen kimelegedett, a gyomra a torkába ugrott fel.  
\- Nyugodj meg, mindketten kiheverték a dolgot. Frankie-nek már van is valami barátnője, és Chelsea sem esett depresszióba, nem messze lakik a Szép Horizont klubtermétől, gyakran szoktam látni a gyerekeivel, minden rendben vele. Fogalmam sincs, hogy Chelsea szokott e még rád gondolni, gyűlöl e, vagy sem, vagy mi a véleménye rólad ennyi év távlatából, de most hogy összefutottunk, én úgy vélem, ideje lenne visszatérned a városba, Wenford...  
A férfi elképedten nézte, ahogy Rat a zsebéből előhalászott egy papírcetlit és egy tollat, amire felfirkantotta Chelsea lakcímét.   
\- De nem tőlem tudod. - egészítette ki, ahogy Wenford kezébe nyomta a papírdarabot.  
A hitetlenkedés és a hála, lángokként gyulladt fel Wenfordban.  
\- Nagyszerű barát vagy Rat. Vagyis Robert. Köszönöm...- suttogott a könnyekkel küzdve. Még jó, hogy nem égett a villany a lépcsőházban, bár úgy sejtette, Rat nagyon is tudta, hogy mennyire elgyengült.  
\- Hát Isten áldjon! - intett még Rat.  
\- Téged is! Vigyázz magadra! - búcsúzott Wenford és még percekig állt ott a lakása félig nyitva hagyott ajtajában, tenyerében a papírossal, ami megragadta és finoman belekarolva visszahúzta a múltbéli életéhez.

2007\. december 23.

Karácsony előtti este szállingózni kezdett a hó, éppen ezért nem is volt annyira kibírhatatlan a hideg. Wenford örült is ennek, mert jószerivel az egész délutánját utazgatással töltötte. Szerencsére az ünnepek előtti héten akadt munkája, jutott még némi pénzhez, amiből ajándékokat tudott vásárolni Kylie-nak, Graham-nak és Ryan-nak. Ezeket aztán becsomagolva küldte el nekik, remélve, hogy Olive és Margie is oda adják majd a gyerekeknek szenteste. Több egyebet nem tehetett jelenleg, a szíve szakadt meg, hogy nem ünnepelhet a gyerekeivel és bár nagyon szomorú volt, mégis kitartott az elhatározása mellett, megvette a vonatjegyet, felült a járatra, ami órák múlva elvitte oda, ahol annyi ideje nem járt. Ahogy Wenford szeme elé tárult a vasútállomás, nagyon nehézzé vált a mellkasa és türelmetlen, félelemmel vegyes izgalom pezsgett fel benne. Kezében azt a kis cetlit szorongatta, ami Chelsea lakcímét rejtette és ahogy az ismerős-ismeretlen, rég nem látott utakat rótta, a hópelyhekhez hasonlóan szállingóztak rá a vidám és keserű emlékek és az érzések, amiket régen innen vitt magával, elrakva a szívébe. Amint rákanyarodott a papíron megadott címben szereplő utcára, a félelme hatalmas méreteket öltött és elbizonytalanodott. Van értelme ezt tennie? Lezárt mondatokat újra írnia? Sebeket felszakítania? Fogalma sem volt, mi fog rá várni, de csak sétált előre a kihalt csendben, amit néha szakított meg egy-egy kutya ugatása, vagy autó hangja. Elért az épületig. A barátságos, fehérre festett kis ház udvarán háromkerekű biciklik, labdák voltak gondosan letakarva egy átlátszó ponyvával, a kerítésre ünnepi díszek voltak felaggatva, az ablakokból pedig narancsos fénysugár szűrődött ki hívogatóan. Wenford megállt az ajtónál és remegő kézzel megnyomta a csengőt. Bentről a tv zaja és vidám gyerekhangok ütötték meg a fülét, aztán lépéseket hallott egyre közeledni az ajtó irányába. A szíve őrülten dübörgött, vajon mit fog mondani Chelsea, mikor megpillantja? Lehet, hogy meg sem ismeri. Vagy igen és éppen ezért jól pofon vágja. Wenford azt is jobban elviselte volna, mint hogy szó nélkül rácsukja az ajtót. De ha ez is történik, teljes joggal teszi. 11 átkozott év múlt el és ő egy igazi szemétláda volt.  
\- Ki az? - óvatos és tartózkodó női hang hallatszott a bezárt ajtó túlfeléről. Wenford megszédült, ahogy meghallotta és minden szemernyi bátorsága a semmibe foszlott. Egyszerűen nem mert bemutatkozni sem.  
\- Én...Chelsea-t keresem. - mondta válasz helyett, alig hallhatóan.   
Másodpercek peregtek le és nem történt semmi. Ha még dohányzott volna, Wenford most biztos rágyújt, de így csak szobrozott a barna faajtó előtt, kiszáradt ajkakkal, sápadtan, vacogva a hidegtől és az idegességtől, reakcióra várva.   
Zörgött a kulcs a zárban és résnyire nyílt az ajtó. Wenford csak egy fényes, kérdő szempárt látott az esti sötétségben.   
\- Szóval Chelsea-t keresed?   
\- Igen...- dadogta zavartan.  
A szíve még mindig gyors iramban vert. Egyszerre akart sírni és nevetni. Hallgatni és megszólalni, bár úgy vélte most minden csak mentegetőzésnek hatna. De úgysem jöttek szavak a szájára, egyszerre minden megfagyott benne. Az ajtó ekkor kitárult és válaszokat kutató szemek villantak rá Wenfordra, aki meglepve, fülig elvörösödve sóhajtott fel, a számára gyönyörűszép nőt meglátva.   
Egy másodperc alatt tudatosult benne, hogy még mindig szereti Chelsea-t, a gyerekei után őt szereti legjobban a világon és ez cseppet sem változott annyi év alatt. Fura, kicsit ijesztő, de egyben megnyugtató is volt ez a felismerés. Lélekben mindig is hozzá tartozott.   
\- Megtaláltál...Norman Wenford...- suttogta Chelsea és megbocsátónak tűnő mosolya tűznyalábként hatolt be Wenford kétkedő és átfagyott testébe, megmelengetve, lélegzethez juttatva őt.


End file.
